


Growing

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sick Branch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Branch is sick but the snack pack doesn't know it. They figure it out when they try inviting him to yet another party. Guy takes care of him. Why? Is there something he isn't telling his friends? When Branch is better will he figure it out?





	1. Branch is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

“No.” Branch told Poppy.

“Please come to the party.” Poppy begged.

“No.”

“But-”

“No!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Creek quickly intervened. “Let’s be calm about this.”

“Ok.” Poppy looked calmer.

“Let’s talk this through. Bra-” He took a good look at the grey troll and noticed how flushed he was. “Are you okay?”

“Of course not! They keep pestering me about a stupid party.” He swayed a little.

“Branch?” Guy Diamond, who was the closest to the survivalist, felt his forehead. “You have a fever.”

Branch swayed as he slapped the hand away. “I’m leaving.” He began to back up.

“Your sick.”

“Of all of you.”

“No your burning up.”

“Go ‘way!”

Guy ignored him and picked the sick troll up. “I’m taking him to his bunker.” Branch fell unconscious.

“Okay.” Poppy said. “Will you stay with him?” She didn’t want Branch to be on his own with him like this.

“Yes.”

“Good. Will make sure to keep things quiet.”

“Good.”

“Yup!”

“Shhh!”

“Oops sorry.”

Guy left soon after. He found the bunker and quickly entered. It took a bit to find his way and he almost took Branch to his pod. Unfortunately he knew that Branch would be more comfortable in his own home. Once he did figure it out Guy was impressed with the design. It took a bit but Guy managed to find the grey troll’s bedroom. He stripped the bed before he laid Branch down. He covered him with a sheet. He then went looking for the bathroom or the kitchen.

He searched the kitchen area when he found it. He grabbed a tray and began placing things on it. The items were a pitcher of water and a glass. He found a box of tissues which he placed on the tray. He found the bathroom and put the medicine on the tray.

He put the tray on the nightstand. He spotted the couch at the side of the room, He set it up for himself. He hoped Branch would forgive him for going through his things. He found an interesting book and began reading. He was thankful that Branch was an organized troll. It had made everything easy to find.


	2. Taking Care of Branch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Ugh!” Branch sat up only to fall back onto the pillow.

Guy walked over to him. “Shh. It's okay Branch.”

The sparkle troll poured some medicine into the cup and handed it to Branch. He helped him sit. The survivalist recognized the medicine before he took it. Branch laid back down. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Guy cleaned the medicine cup before returning it to the tray. He checked Branch's forehead and found that he was burning up. He placed a cold wet washcloth over his forehead. Branch sighed in relief.

“It's okay Branch. I'm taking care of you.”

Guy smiled before going back to his book. It was interesting. He never knew that many of the plants they use in decorations could be used in medicines, food, oils, soaps, and lotions. He hoped Branch would let him borrow the book so that he could try out a few recipes from the book.

Guy looked at the time and decided to make dinner. He went to the kitchen and looked at the food he found there. He decided that he would make broth. He had all the ingredients and it would be the easiest for the I'll troll to keep down. He grabbed the book and began cooking.

“Branch.” He hated waking him up but he needed to eat. “Branch wake up.”

“Wha’?”

“Wake up. You need to eat. Here is some broth.”

“‘Anks.”

Guy smiled. “You're welcome.”

“Help.”

“Huh?” He looked to see Branch struggling. “Yeah I got you.”

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” He fed Branch the food before the gray troll fell back asleep.

“After I finish my food and clean up I should also go to bed.” Guy did just that and soon fell asleep.

(Later that night)

Guy was startled awake by a crashing noise. He looked around the room and spotted he sick troll on the floor. Both he and the floor were covered in vomit. He rushed over to Branch to help him.

“You okay?”

“G-guy?”

“Yes it's me.”

“Don't...don't feel good.”

“I know. Let's get you cleaned up.”

“Kay.”

Guy helped Branch to the bathroom. He was glad that he didn't wear clothes. All he had to do was wash the puke off. He filled the tub with warm water. Next he stripped the grey troll and put him in the bath. He cleaned him and the grey troll.

Once Branch was dried off he dressed Branch in a thin pair of light blue pants. He then put the troll back to bed. Though all this Branch drifted in and out. Next he cleaned the floor, put a trash can near the bed and grabbed a thermometer.

The survivalist still had a high temp. He gave the troll some medicine and the put a cold washcloth on his forehead. He went back to his own bed and fell asleep.

(Next morning)

Guy woke to Branch puking once more. Luckily Guy had put the trash can near the bed after the first time. Branch had grabbed the rash can and pucked into that instead.

“Shh it's okay. I’m here.” Guy said soothingly.

“G-guy?”

“Yeah?”

“Ginger.”

“Where?” Ginger would help to calm Branch’s stomach.

“Cabinet next to the fridge.”

“Okay.” He sood. “I’ll get it.”

“T-thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Guy left the room to go find it. He returned and gave them to Branch. They were ginger snaps. Branch accepted them as he tried to stop puking so that he could consume them.

“Thank *bleck* you.”

“You're welcome.” The sparkle troll smiled at him.

Once he had stopped puking he nibbled on the ginger snaps. His stomach stopped feeling like one was squeezing it. He slowly sipped the water Guy had given him. Once done he laid back down exhausted.

“Better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Guy smiled brighter. “Not a problem Branch.”

He grabbed the trash can. He had doubled bagged it so after tying it he put it in another bag then took the trash outside. He re-bagged the trash can and brought it back to the bedroom. Branch was already sleeping. He quickly took a shower then made himself some breakfast. He ate it in the kitchen so that it didn't upset Branch's stomach.

“Now what could I make for Branch. Hmm looks like toast and tea will be best.” He began making the food before returning to the bedroom. “Oh good you're awake. Here is some toast and tea.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome Branch.”

The two settled down in silence. Branch began eating his breakfast slowly. Guy had gone back to the book he had been reading earlier. Branch had set down his tea when he noticed it and how far into the book Guy was.

“Do you like the book?” Branch asked startling Guy.

Guy looked at the sick troll guiltily. “Yes. I'm sorry Branch.”

Branch shrugged. “Don't be. The bookcase is right there. If it were Poppy here instead of you she would have snooped.”

“That's true.” Guy chuckled.

“Thanks Guy.”

Guy looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“For taking me back to my bunker and staying and taking care of me.”

“You're welcome.” He gave the grey troll a warm smile. “Are you done?”

“Yes I am.”

“Alright.”

Guy put the book down and grabbed the dishes. He refilled Branch's tea before he took the rest to the kitchen. He washed, dried, and put them away. He returned once he was done.  
He found Branch sleeping. He smiled when he saw it.

‘He looks so relaxed. It is really cute.’ He blushed when he realized what he was thinking. ‘Did I really just think that?’

Guy shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He knew he shouldn't be thinking anything like that. If Branch found out he would probably kill him. He returns to his book with hope that it would help to keep his mind clear.

‘Can't be thinking like that.’


End file.
